


shared warmth

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Requested by @purplegori on tumblr with the prompt: "Prompt numbers 1 and 3 for the Warm Winters list! GIVE ME THAT FLUFF PLEASE"1 “Take mine, I don’t need it anyway.”3 “You’re cold, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	shared warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotACapriSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACapriSun/gifts).



> I promise I'll work on _immediate and inglorious_ and _combat fatigue_ eventually, ha. sometimes ya just gotta write a buttload of prompt fics instead 🤷🏻♀️

Snow spiralled down from the grey sky in flurries and fat, thick flakes. They dotted Sherlock’s dark hair with bits of white, lending a softer edge to his sharp face. At his side, John tramped through snowdrifts, arms crossed tight over his chest. His breath emerged from pale lips in warm clouds, shoulders hunched up around his ears.

Fingers moving in rapid twitches as he sent text after text, Sherlock was lost in his own world. By the time he noticed the audible click of chattering teeth from the man to his right, John was curled tightly into himself, shivers dancing along his curved back.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Sherlock asked, kicking himself for stating the obvious. But John nodded, tongue darting out to wet his blue-tinted lips. The bottoms of his jeans were dark with melted snow, ice clinging to the laces of his boots. Putting out a hand, Sherlock stopped him.

“Any leads on the suspect?” John looked up at him, the tip of his nose bright red with the bite of the cold. When Sherlock reached out and gripped his arms, John allowed himself to be pulled closer, leaning gratefully into Sherlock’s warm body.

“Nothing yet,” Sherlock replied, frowning at his phone as he rubbed his free hand quickly up and down John’s arm, generating heat. Dropping the phone into a pocket, he sighed and looked down at John. “Why didn’t you say you were cold?” His lips drew down in a soft moue. “You’re hardly dressed for this weather. You should have stayed home.”

John snorted. “And let you have all the fun? Fat chance.” He offered Sherlock a grin, but his teeth chattered, and Sherlock suppressed a fond laugh.

“And people say _I’m_ the stubborn one,” Sherlock muttered. “You could have at least put on a scarf.”

John shrugged, tilting forward to press his cold cheek to Sherlock’s neck. “Live and learn, I guess.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Take mine. I don’t need it anyway.” He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around John’s neck and chin, tucking it into the front of his jacket. John squinted up at him.

“Won’t your neck get cold?” His voice was muffled by the soft blue material in front of his mouth.

“I have my mysterious coat collar and cheekbones to keep me warm, remember?” Sherlock quipped, pulling the collar of his Belstaff up to frame his face against the wind. John giggled, drawing a smile from Sherlock’s lips. “Come, John. The game is on. We can’t let a little snow stop us.” He held out his hand, and John took it, letting Sherlock tow him through the snowy streets of London.


End file.
